


Skin Deep

by Scrublord4200



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrublord4200/pseuds/Scrublord4200
Summary: They’d been fighting for hours now, across the snow tundra of Europa. Against the cold, the Fallen and bore witness to the Bray families darkest legacies. But now, with what they found… their very identity was called into question.
Relationships: Fireteam - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Skin Deep

Skin Deep

They’d been fighting for hours now, across the snow tundra of Europa. Against the cold, the Fallen and bore witness to the Bray families darkest legacies. But now, with what they found… their very identity was called into question.

6 Guardians sat gasping, barrels smoking and chambers emptied with Taniks once again dead at their feet. His twisted form smoldering from re-entry and the sheer ferocity of attacks thrown against him. They’d narrowly saved Europa from nuclear devastation and dealt a death blow to House Salvation, felling the last of Eramis’s lieutenants while they assailed the fabled Deep Stone Crypt, the once mythical birth place of the Exos.

Of the 6 Guardians that prevailed that day, Enforcer-3 and Vadim-5 had learned once forbidden knowledge of their race. Born in part by “Clarity” a name given to the Darkness by the foolhardy Clovis Bray the 1st, Exos owed their birth in no minced words in part to the Darkness. A fact that sat heavy on the chests of Enforcer and Vadim.

Enforcer had fallen to his back, his eyes skyward. Exhausted by the long battle, he paused a moment to drink in the sight of their work. Bits of Morning Star littered the horizon like a meteor shower. “About an hour ago” Enforcer spoke allowed “That was us up there”. Ink-9 called back “Awful pretty when you don’t think of all the horrible fallout”

Enforcer picked himself off the ground and patted the snow from his armour. Most of the team was celebrating. Ink-9 and Zetta embraced and cheered at the charred remains of Taniks. Silva was already letting certain parties know what had happened here today. But he couldn’t fined Mae or Vadim.

“I… I don’t know what to think. First this twisted power… now this” A distraught Vadim-5 paced a path in the snow. “You’re over thinking V. You’re still you! Awoken were also born because of the Dark, why is this any different?”

Enforcer had gone in search of the two, telling the rest of the squad that he’d catch up. He stumbled upon his two dearest friends locked in a crisis of sorts.

“Mae, your people chose to be separated from the conflict, Exos by all accounts never knew that immortality came from the actual damned Darkness! Furthermore, the price that fool Clovis paid for this technology, the souls he sacrificed fit his experiments, to the Vex! I-“

“-am a hell of a shot, put down more Vex than anyone I know, support the Monarchy like a good Traveler respecting Guardian and are my friend, old pal” Enforcer interrupted and revealed himself to the two. “… it was easier in the Kuiper Belt. Before I decided to rejoin your batch of misfits” “OUR batch of misfits” Maevaris interrupted. “V, a lot has changed since the old days and a lot more change is coming, but that’s why I’m glad your home. Now more than ever, we need that stalwart conviction, whether you’re an arc weapon or dabbling in stasis, you’re still Vadim-5” Mae placed a hand on the back of Vadims shoulder. Enforcer came closer and likewise placed a hand on his opposite shoulder. “Only Vadim could strike the blow that finally put that bastard Taniks out if his misery, hopefully for good this time. And only…my friend could strive to tread the high road when uts never been harder to do so. Nothing changes today, other than sending House Salvation packing. We’re still the same idiots taking on O’l Punished Venom Weeny on Venus all those years ago“ Enforcer laughed a little recalling that mission. “... We absolutely should not have taken in that Taken Archon Priest by ourselves. We were hilariously out gunned but you insisted we could “out maneuver” him” Vadim turned to face his friends. He suddenly stretched out his powerful arms and embraced his two friends. “I’m glad to be back”

“Wait…” Maevaris broke the silence. “Punished Venom Weeny??? “

Enforcer and Vadim simultaneously “It’s a long story”


End file.
